Suicide Sacrifice for love
by FoxyFelixia96
Summary: Demyx can't find Zexion. Go on a short adventure with him! YAY! I suck at summary. R AND R IF YOU WANT ANOTHER P.O.V. Rated M for abbuse of Chuck Norris, Sean Connery, and David Bowie....I think...and some language/death


"ZEXION!!!" I yelled. No answer. Usually, Zexion's on his bed...reading...trying his best to ignor me. I think it's only because he thinks I'm a whore. I ain't no whore! Wait...that sentence cancels out...so I am a whore? GAH! MY BRAIN HURTS!!! "Sexy Zexy! I GOTS A HEADACHE!" Still no reply. What. The. Hell.

I walked around his room, picking up various items to see if he was there.

First, the bed pillows."Zexy?"

Under the bed?"Zeeeexy!"

Please be his closet..."Sexy Zexy?"

His dresser drawers? Maybe... "Zeeeexion? You in there?"

I sighed and went to sit on the bed. "Where the hell is he?" I wondered aloud. Wasn't he supposed to be back? The mission to C.O. wasn't but a week at most. Soo...where...?

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.

The door trembled with each thundering pound on it. I jumped up and ran over to the door. "ZEEXY!" I exclaimed as I jumped the person. They yelped as we both crashed to the floor. I looked up with a world long smile, only to have it taken off my face. "You...You're not...Zexy. Sorry Roxas." He quickly scrambled to his feet.

"Dem..." Oh my god. He actually TALKED! To me! Not Axel! *sqee* Speaking of that devil..."Yo Rox...where's Axel? I thought the C.O. mission ended." Tears started to form in the boys' eyes. What'd I do?! "Roxas?" He sniffled and fell to ground. "Dem...Axel isn't...c-coming back." I cocked my head. "But...why?" He looked up.

"He...They all d-died, Demyx. All of them."

...What? I stood there, eyes wide in shock. My brain couldn't comprehend it at first. I started laughing. Roxas looked at me like I was crazy. "You're fuckin' hilarious! Who put you up to this? Was it Xiggy?" He shook his eyes in disbelief. "I'm not kidding! They...disappeared. Xigbar told me that when you disappear, you DON'T come b-back. Can you b-believe that?!" My eyebrows crinkled together. "Roxas...you're lying." Roxas looked down. "You can think what ever you want to, De-"

"Lyer!" I screamed, slamming the door. I sat back down on the bed, holding my stomach. I felt.......I felt. I was feeling. And for the first time, that didn't matter. All that mattered was Zexion. He's everything to me, and yet, he can just go away. I felt something run down my cheek. I knew Roxas had feelings, but I didn't know I did. I was actually crying. CRYING. I sniffled.

"He's still alive." I whispered, rocking back and forth on the bed. I was now huddled up in a ball. My arms were securely wrapped around my legs as I sat there and cried my non-existent heart out. "He. Is. Not. Dead." I repeated over and over. He couldn't be. Not after all we went through. I looked over to the desk. It had a picture of me and him on it. He was smiling for a change. "HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME?!" I yelled. The picture, naturally, didn't answer. "Why?" I whispered. I began to repeat that same word over and over. I think my mental state is totally gone. "You were my heart." I lied down and started crying again. After an hour or so, I fell asleep.

THE NEXT DAY...

"AXEL?!" I heard Roxas yell. I went outside my door. There, in the flesh and blood, stood Axel. Roxas ran up and hugged him, smashing his lips against the pyros'. "Axel? You're alive?" I asked, walking to the couple. He laughed and nodded as soon as they broke the kiss.

"Yup. I," He thrust a thumb towards himself. "Made it out. Heheh...pretty lucky, right Rox?" He leaned down and rubbed his nose against Roxas' in an Eskimo kiss. "Right." Roxas giggled. I closed my eyes. "Axel?" He straightened his posture and looked at me...I think.

"Did Zexion make it out?" I asked slowly. I opened my eyes. Axel had his gaze cast downward with a sad look on his face. No..."I'm sorry Dem." He finally whispered. I clasp a hand over my mouth. He didn't make it. So it was true. He was gone. Forever. "Did you at least try to save him before he died?" I whispered. Axel hesitated before nodding.

"I...tried..." DAMN IT ALL! I ran back into my room. After I slammed the door, I slid down its wooden frame. I closed my eyes and pictured his beautiful face. "Why'd you leave me?" No answer...just like when I came in this room yesterday. My eyes suddenly snapped open. BING! LIGHT BULB IDEA! I grabbed a piece of paper and a pin from HIS nightstand.

_TO: FRIENDS_

_Well...this is it. I've decided in only about a day after knowing what happened at C.O. that I can't live without my Zexion. I'm gonna kill my sitar first, F.Y.I., so it can go to where ever I do. I just hope two things: 1.) I'll find Zexy and 2.) that you guys will remember me as something awesome and not just a burden. You gotta admit...it takes a lot of guts to kill yourself._

_ I wish you all the best of luck on achieving your goal. As for me, my goal was once reached. Zexion. He WAS my heart. Now...I'm gonna fight back and do whatever I can in my power to see him again. Heaven or Hell or where ever...its totally worth it._

_ Roxas, Axel...I'm sorry. This pain is too much and don't want to go another day with it. You guys can have any of my stuff, I don't care what. Just...if my sitar is still there, leave it or I'll come back and haunt you for until you die. BOO!_

_ Xiggy...I give you permission to fuck Xaldin instead of me. I'll be gone by the time you read this, but, you know. Just a heads up._

_ As for Xemnas...you can just suck my ASS! Yeah, that's right! Someone finally told you off! And I'll be dead, bitch. There ain't nothin' you can do about it! SUCKA!!!!!_

_ Well...goodbye. I love you guys, if that's possible (Except for Mansex...) Bye..._

_Love, you're pal,  
**DEMYX.**_

There. All done. Now... I went to the kitchen and got a knife out. Sitar first. I went over to my Sitar. "I'm sorry, Jenny." Yes...I named my Sitar. Quickly, I ran the chef blade over the strings and cut each of them, one by one. This is probably the most painful thing I've ever done. Then, I grabbed the neck and cut it off. The whole thing disappeared in one big WHOOSH of black foggy stuff.

That's how I'll go... I raised the knife and gently put it to my neck. "Bye. I'm comin' Zexion. I swear it." I slid the knife across my throat with much applied pressure. "DEMYX!" The whole world turned black.

---

Darkness. Surrounding my every movement, every sound. I tried to fight it, but couldn't. "DEMYX." Who was that? Wait... An image appeared in front of me. "S-SEAN CONNERY?! What the hell?!" I yelled. Sean laughed. "Yesh. It it I, Trebec. The mighty Sean Connery." I am soo confused.

"But...I'm not Trebec. I'm Demyx." He suddenly stopped laughing. "Oh...uhh...wrong scene. Sorry." He suddenly disappeared. "What the hell is wrong with you? I said your name, not Sean!" I know that voice. I turned and suddenly gasped. "David...BOWIE?!" He nodded. "OH MY GOD! I fucking LOVE you man!"

"What abou me?" I turned around. "Chuck Norris?" He nodded. "Yeah. Fuckin' Chuck Norris. Everybody loves Chuck Norris." David Bowie walked over to my side and leaned over to my ear. "Do you want me to use my goblin magic to rid him?" I shook my head. "'S okay...it's just...Axel likes you, not me." Chuck's smile turned into a frown. "But...everyone loves Chuck Norris. Chuck Norris is the king!"

"The king of what? Stupidity? Chuck Norris needs to stop speaking in third person before David Bowie kill Chuck Norris." Chuck Norris growled. "Fine. By like Subway." He suddenly disappeared. "What'd he mean?" I asked, still a little dazed.

"He meant their moto: Have it your way. Anyway...I suppose you're wondering why you're here?" I nodded. David smiled. "Well, my friend, you have to take a sort of...'test' per say, if you want to see your beloved Zexion again." My eyes widened.

"Zexy? You know where he is?!" I yelled. David put a finger on my lips to shush me. "Yes. I do. But you must first answer one question." I nodded. "'Kay. I'm ready." He sighed. "So childish..." He mumbled. "What are you willing to gain and what are you willing to lose? You must pick two for each question. You're options are Zexion, Sitar, Heaven, and Hell. The two items(Zexion and the Sitar) may NOT b in the same category. Basically...It's what you think you deserve. Answer wisely." He disappeared.

I thought for a moment. Well...I should probably go to Hell for killing myself AND my Sitar...but I did it all for Zexion... BOOM! RIGHT CHOICES SELECTED! "David...I choose to go to Hell and be with Zexion. It's...what I deserve. I'll give up my Sitar and my chances at Heaven IF Zexion gets them." The darkness started swirling. "YOU HAVE CHOSEN CORRECTLY, TREBEC." Sean AGAIN? "Uhh...where'd David go?"

"HE, UHH, HAD TO GO POTTY. ANYWAYS...YOU GET ANOTHER CHANCE. CONGRATS, TREBEC." The world was spinning even more. RRRRRR!!! The ground was begining to split and crumble into nothingness. "What's happenin-AHHHH!" The whole place suddenly collapsed. It suddenly got cold and quiet...like slow motion. I fell and fell through the darkness, not making a sound or movement. My eyes were glistening with tears as I limply fell. I closed my eyes and turned around, excepting the fall and what was about to come. The next part scarred me the most...

----LINEBREAK----LINEBREAK---

"AHHHH!" I shot up. My mother came running into my room. "Myde? Is everything alright?" I nodded. "Just a...weird dream." She ran a hand through her mulet styled hair. I looked exactly like her...the only difference being the fact that she's a girl that looks like a lesbo. "Sweet Heart...you have school in thirty minutes. Do you want to skip?" I shook my head. "Really mom! I'm fine!" She sighed and walked out of my room. Well...time to get ready for school...

AT SCHOOL...

"Hey Myde! Come sit with us!" I always sat with them. They WERE my best friends. Olette cheered as I sat beside her. "Hey Myde...d'you here? We got a new student." Really now? I'm interested. "Is he an easy tick-off? What's the bio on this one?" See, me and my friends like to be the 'welcoming comidy' to new kids, if you catch my drift.

"Well...he's emo I think. He looks real bad ass and keeps a book with him at all times." Hayner explained. He pointed behind me. "Look! There he is! His name's..."

I looked back. A boy, no older than me, stood in the doorway of the classroom. He had a book labeled 'The Nobodies' tucked under his right arm. His clothes were all black...including the chains. His hair was a strange purple that covered his left eye. And his eyes...well, the one I could see...they were a magnificent color of blue. I noticed he was starring at me too. My senses tuned in enough to hear Hayner say his name.

"Ienzo."

* * *

Well...I was bored and I felt angsty. Do you guys think I should do other P.O.V.'s? This was only Demyx's. I could probably show what happened when Demyx read the note and who yelled 'DEMYX!!' before he killed himself.

So, uhh...review me if you want another P.O.V.

C.K.R.G. was friggin' bored!


End file.
